Damon Lindelof
| Place=Teaneck, NJ, USA | Jobs=Creator Executive producer Head Writer Co-host of podcast | Imdb=0511541 }} Damon Lindelof was one of the show's creators and executive producers, and was the head writer of the show. He co-hosted the [[Official Lost Podcast|Official Lost Podcast]] with Carlton Cuse. Background After creating the characters, the overall storyline, and the first two episodes of Lost along with J.J. Abrams, Lindelof has taken over as the head writer of the show, since Abrams has numerous other projects on his plate. Damon's previous experience includes being the writer of episodes of MTV's Undressed, Nash Bridges, Wasteland, Crossing Jordan, and Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk (2006), a comic book miniseries; his first television writing job was with Wasteland. He is a graduate of NYU’s Tisch School of the Arts. Lindelof is an avid fan, as is Abrams. Lindelof produced the 2009 Star Trek film which was directed by Abrams. In April 2009, it was announced that he would write the sequel to the film with Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. Work on Lost Damon Lindelof is credited as a writer on the following episodes of Lost: He also wrote the mobisodes and . Another mobisode, , was co-written with J.J. Abrams (and was actually a deleted scene from ). He and Carlton Cuse have also provided narration for five clip shows: , , , and Awards * Emmy Awards: ** Won for "Outstanding Drama Series", for Lost (2005) ** Nominated for "Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series", with J.J. Abrams (teleplay by/story by) and Jeffrey Lieber (story by), for and (2005) ** Nominated for "Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series", with Carlton Cuse, for (2006) ** Nominated for "Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series", with Carlton Cuse, for (2007) ** Nominated for "Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series", with Carlton Cuse, for (2009) *'Jules Verne' award during the Festival Jules Verne in Paris (April 2009) Trivia }} * Lindelof had one moment on screen in Lost, in the episode . His hand played the role of Locke's hand when flicking a light switch. * In , Lindelof voices the captain on Jack's plane flight apologizing for the turbulence. * In 2007 it was reported that Lindelof, along with J.J. Abrams, was set to pen the script for the film or television adaptation of The Dark Tower by Stephen King, http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=18923 http://web.archive.org/web/20080706211835/http://www.comingsoon.net/news/startreknews.php?id=42298 but Ron Howard's Imagine Entertainment took over the project in 2010. http://popwatch.ew.com/2010/04/30/the-dark-tower-adaptation-ron-howard-j-j-abrams * Lindelof appeared on the May 6, 2005 20/20 "Lost Special" (S26 E1396). * At Comic-Con 2008, a fan asked Lindelof which episode was his favorite out of all episodes of Lost he has co-written. Lindelof's answer was the Season 1 finale episodes and . His least favorite episode is . * Lindelof and fellow executive producer Carlton Cuse made Time magazine's 2010 list of the 100 most influential people in the world, listed at number eleven in the artists category. http://www.time.com/time/specials/packages/completelist/0,29569,1984685,00.html * Damon Lindelof had a small cameo on House, as a character kicked in the groin by Olivia Wilde. http://nymag.com/daily/entertainment/2011/04/damen_lindelof_house.html Personal quotes Media appearances Print *New York Times - September 12, 2008 - The beat goes on: A night out with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse *Emmy Magazine - Issue 5, 2008 - "Vic, Vice and Virtue" - article authored by Damon Lindelof about ''The Shield Miscellaneous *September 30, 2006 - Sunset on the Beach *January 13, 2007 - Academy of Television Arts & Sciences * 2005-2009 - Comic Con *November 19, 2008 - Meltdown *October 17, 2009 - Hawaii International Film Festival *May 13, 2010 - Lost Live External links *ABC Medianet biography *"For the Nomad" - VIP area subforum for Lindelof at Thefuselage.com *Wizard Entertainment LOST AND FOUND - 5 Questions With... Damon Lindelof (1/11/06) *TV Guide Michael Ausiello interview with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse (11/8/06) *Wizard Entertainment Q&A with Damon Lindelof (12/28/06) *Wizard Entertainment 'THE LOST BOY' - As ‘Lost’ returns to the screen, co-creator Damon Lindelof sounds off on what it takes to make the biggest cult show in TV history (2/6/07). *New York Times - "Mourning TV" - November 11, 2007 editorial by Lindelof regarding the WGA Strike *@DamonLindelof Damon Lindelof on Twitter *@TheRealDamon Damon Lindelof's original Twitter account de:Damon Lindelof es:Damon Lindelof fr:Damon Lindelof it:Damon Lindelof nl:Damon Lindelof pl:Damon Lindelof pt:Damon Lindelof ru:Деймон Линделоф zh:Damon Lindelof Category:Crew Category:Creators Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Narrator Category:Podcast production